Comme si
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Ne cherchez pas, ce texte est du 100% angst. Mon defouloir en quelque sorte. Une rupture douloureuse. Les pensées d'un homme. Rating T pour langage.


_Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon si vous voulez du fluffy dans ce texte, passez votre chemin car clairement, ce texte ne l'est pas de A jusque Z. Si vous avez vu mon profil, vous comprendrez certainement pourquoi et comme j'ai une énorme envie de me défouler, j'ai choisi d'écrire ce texte. Me demandez pas pourquoi ce sont toujours les mêmes qui trinquent, je ne sais pas ^^ C'est mon tout premier du genre mais vu mon état d'énervement, je n'ai aucune envie d'un autre que celui-ci. Bon ceci dit bonne lecture ! Rating pour langage familier. _

Comme si le monde s'était mis sur pause en quelques secondes. Comme si plus rien autour de moi n'existait. Comme si quelqu'un m'avait arraché le cœur et jeté à la poubelle car il était devenu totalement inutile. Comme si je me prenais une bassine d'eau glacée au visage. Comme si, comme si… tellement de si. Et pourtant tout ceci ne se résumait qu'en un mot : douleur.

Douleur intense, indescriptible, un poignard planté dans mon cœur et que tu n'arrêtais pas de tourner dans la plaie béante. Je ne voulais pas craquer devant toi, tu ne le méritais pas. Je ne le méritais pas. Comment avais-tu pu me faire ça ? Je m'étais absenté quelques jours loin de toi et voilà le résultat. A cet instant, je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir ressentir autant de haine envers toi.

Des promesses tu m'en avais fait, monts et merveilles tu m'avais dit. Je t'avais cru aveuglément, passionnément, ne doutant pas une seule seconde de toi. Qu'est ce que j'avais pu être bête, un imbécile de la pire espèce. Je croyais que tu m'aimais, que quand je m'étais occupé de toi après ton empoisonnement et que tu avais rejeté les avances de Rachel peu après, notre couple deviendrait encore plus solide. Que rien ni personne en ce monde ne viendrait à nous séparer.

Je pensais que tu étais mon âme sœur, mon Ohana, le seul et unique homme de ma vie. Que notre lien serait indestructible. Tu m'auras vraiment pris pour un abruti.

Tu en avais bien profité durant mon absence vu l'état dans lequel j'avais retrouvé notre… non ma chambre, ma maison, ma villa. Le désordre régnait partout, des habits jonchaient le sol, des bouteilles d'alcool traînaient dans le salon, des capotes usagées sur le canapé… dans la poubelle… et pire que tout la poubelle de la salle de bains avoisinant la chambre. Signe de ta débauche totale, signe que ce n'était pas la première fois que tu t'étais foutu de moi.

Ta « petite-copine » n'avait pas demandé son reste quand elle m'avait vue débarquer. D'un simple regard, j'aurai pu la tuer… et j'aurai pu te tuer aussi, espèce d'enfoiré. Tu avais tout sali, tout brisé… tout ce en quoi je croyais. Amour, fidélité, amitié… et les reproches avaient commencé. Tu m'avais déjà vu en colère mais avant, ce n'était rien. C'était complètement différent de tout ce qui s'était passé.

Tu avais tenté de t'expliquer, de te justifier, de me faire croire qu'elle n'importait pas à tes yeux. Mais je ne te croyais pas, je ne te croyais plus. Il y avait eu trop de mensonges, de non-dits… tout ce que tu pouvais dire ne m'atteignait pas. Tu avais perdu tout mon respect, toute crédibilité. Pour moi tu n'étais plus que l'homme que j'avais tellement aimé mais qui venait de briser mon cœur à jamais.

Je t'avais jeté hors de chez moi sans attendre car si je ne l'avais pas fait, je t'aurai massacré. Ne pas t'attirer de la pitié. Mais je préférai te laisser vivre avec tes regrets, ta culpabilité, ta stupidité. C'était encore mieux non ? Je n'allais pas t'offrir une solution de facilité, sale… sale… Je n'ai vraiment plus aucun mot pour te décrire tellement tu me dégoutes. Tellement je te haïssais. Tu m'avais totalement détruit et cela était le pire. Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais espèce de… espèce de. Non je n'avais plus aucun mot pour te qualifier.

En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Danny. Tu peux être sûr que demain dans la journée, tu retrouveras dans ta boîte aux lettres un document pour que tu sois muté… loin de moi, loin de ton Ohana. Retournes avec ta Gaby, retournes auprès de ta Rachel, retournes auprès de toutes ces femmes dont j'ignore les noms. Je ne serai pas assez cruel pour te séparer de ta fille et pourtant… et pourtant Dieu seul sait à quel point tu le mériterais. Mais Gracie n'y est pour rien et je ne peux pas lui infliger tes conneries.

Ne cherche pas une seconde à me recontacter car tu sais parfaitement la manière avec laquelle je t'accueillerai. Je vais maintenant tenter de t'oublier. Ignorer notre passé. Détester tout ce qui nous constituait. Te rayer de ma vie à jamais. Et offrir à une personne qui le méritera réellement cette bague que je t'avais achetée et que j'étais sur le point de te donner.

Je ne souhaite aucun bien. Je souhaite que tu souffres autant que je le fais.

Au revoir à jamais Danny.

Fin…


End file.
